Dreaming Roses
by Random-Anime-Girl
Summary: What happens when teams and anbu go missing on a mission, and the only ones who are picked to go on it are team 7? and to make things worse, they'r doing it alone... Rated M for future use of violence and language


_Dreaming Roses_

_Type: Naruto, story feeling:Angst and Mystery, characters: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura_

_Summary: Team 7 is setting out on there most challenging mission yet. This mission has lost 5 teams already, icluding 3 anbu. The worst part is, they'r doing it on there own! Can they with stand the strange powers of unknown terrain? Will they find out who's behind it all? Rated T-M for language and violence. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Look, if I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing fictions on this site...I'd be publishing them!_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Chapter 1: What do you mean?**

"I can't believe Kakashi Sensei is late...AGAIN!" Sakura yelled as they waited for Kakashi by the ramen shop.

"Sakura, I can't believe you still get surprised by it." Naruto said through bites of ramen.

"Oh Yeah! Well what are YOU doing?!? We'r going on a mission soon, and all your doing is sitting there eating ramen!!!"

"..." Through this conversation( that had been going on for an hour) Sasuke just sat and didn't say a word...big surprise.

Kakashi popped up just as the argument was heating. " Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, but I got stalled by to anbu who where asking directions too..." Naruto and Sakura(in unison) "Yeah Right! Your late again!"

"Uh...yeah.Well, lets talk about the mission." "About time..." Sasuke said bluntly.

"So Kakashi sensei, whats the mission? Cause I'm ready for anything. Believe It!" Naruto piped in. "Shut up Naruto...So whats the mission sensei?" Sakura said, glaring at Naruto.

"Well, this mission is an A rank mission. Your gonna need all your strength for this one. Plus, I won't be there with you when you go on this mission." When Kakashi sensei finished they all stared at him with curiousity.

Then, Sakura spoke up. "Kakashi sensei...what do you mean 'It's an A rank mission' and your not going with us?" Naruto intersected "Yeah, I mean, is this some sort of test? I don't get it."

"So what your saying is that the other teams they sent didn't come back, so now they have to send lower rank." Sasuke said, as if he hadn't heard Naruto and Sakura and had known all along.

"That's right Sasuke, your quick to catch on, aren't you." Kakashi said, smiling under his mask.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto steamed "That still doesn't answer the second question…how come your not going with us?" Sakura jumped in "yeah, he's right." (Inner Sakura : "I Can't Believe I said Naruto WAS RIGHT!"

"Well, I'm not going with you because I'm needed in the village. Tsunade told me I had to stay here, and you know I can't go against her orders." He shivered at just the thought of thinking about going against Tsunades orders.

"Whatever…let's just get this over with…" said the oh so deep Sasuke.

"Right Sasuke-kun!  " Three guesses were that came from…

So, with everything said and done, Kakashi gave team 7 their coordinates and then…POOF!, was gone again. They decided to meet at the Konoha entrance at 8.

" Yawn Ok, so we going or not?" Naruto yawned again after a late night of wondering what the mission would be about, which resulted in no sleep.

"Yeah lets head out." Sakura said in a chipper tone. "Whatever…"

As they were leaving konoha behind, naruto couldn't help but remember what Kakashi had said…

FLASHBACK:

"This is an A rank mission and I won't be going with you" 

"_When get to your destination, remember you need to be in stealth mode even if it looks fine…this mission has lost five teams, aswell as three anbu agents." _

"_The teams were able to make it to the destination without trouble, but after a few minutes…."_

"_we lost contact."  
_

End flashback

These words had scared him, but now, they only made him curious. 'What was so bad about their mission, and what happened to the others?' As Naruto thought to him self, he didn't realize they had stopped till he walked head first into Sasuke.

"Hey! Whats the big idea?!?" Sasuke grunted "Baka, shut up and look."

"Look? At wha…" Narutos eyes widened as he looked at where Sasuke was pointing. "Damn…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok, will have more soon, hope you liked this so far, please rate, comment, etc. Arigatou


End file.
